Carnaval
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Hanabi se escapa al Carnaval ambulante que llegaba a Konoha. A pesar de que a Hinata no le gustan esos sitios entra para buscar a su hermana. Lo que pasa esa noche, lo recordará como el mejor regalo que haya tenido. One-shot. *Para Gpe McCartney*


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es mía, con mucho cariño para **G**pe **M**cCartney que cumple un año más, volviéndose así, más fangirl SasuHina, más bella y, espero también, menos bipolar. (XD).

* * *

.-.***Carnaval***.-.

Las columnas de luces de colores que atravesaban el cielo iluminaban de manera rara la oscura atmósfera nocturna. El ruido de las decenas de juegos y el bullicio incesante de la música que amenizaba el lugar no permitía escuchar ninguna de los cientos de conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo. El gentío iba y venía, como olas de un mar vivo. A pesar de lo fresco casi helado de la temperatura, el clima parecía ser el impedimento menor para que el lugar estuviera repleto.

A Hanabi la diversión y el ambiente festivo le llamaban, no, más bien, le exigían que formara parte de ellos.

-¡Vamos Nee-san! ¡Será divertido!- chillaba mientras miraba con embeleso una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna.- Además es una fecha importante… ¡Hay que divertirnos!

- H-Hanabi-chan, Otou-san se molestará si llegamos tarde.- contestó su hermana. Lo cierto era que los carnavales no le emocionaban mucho que se dijera.

- Podemos decir que... ¡Que mi Shishou llegó muy retrasado y que por eso salí más tarde de la práctica! –respondió abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo.

La mayor le miró sorprendida. Sin duda su hermana pequeña sacaría las canas a su tradicional padre cuando tuviera su edad.

A pesar de ser hermanas y quererse mucho, las Hyuuga eran muy distintas una de la otra. Hinata, la mayor, era callada, bastante tímida aunque muy dulce en sus maneras y trato, en cambio Hanabi era desenvuelta, entusiasta pero algo dura y maliciosa. Hinata a los seis años había decidido con mucha emoción integrarse a un grupo de ballet, su hermana pequeña en cambio se encontró feliz cuando su padre aceptó inscribirla en clases de karate. Sí, las hermanas Hyuuga eran como el agua y el aceite.

Hinata peleaba consigo misma para encontrar la manera de hacer entender a su hermana de diez años que no debían ir al Carnaval ambulante que acababa de llegar a Konoha. Era peligroso que dos muchachas, una de ella una niña aún, estuvieran sin supervisión adulta en un lugar así.

- ¡No, Hanabi-chan espera!- en lo que ella dudaba la otra había salido disparada corriendo hacia la muchedumbre perdiéndola de vista de inmediato.

Hinata entró desesperada al lugar. Miró para todos lados alzando el cuello todo lo que podía pero no lograba verla por ningún lado. La muchacha empezó a tener nervios y una punzada de desazón. ¿Y si no la encontraba? No. La iba a encontrar y de una buena vez Hanabi se iba a enterar de quien era la hermana mayor.

Pero mientras buscaba unas lagrimillas comenzaron a cubrirle los ojos. A quien quería engañar estaba muerta de miedo. Empezó a correr, volcando la vista por cada recoveco del sitio cuando chocó con una espalda dura. El impacto hizo que se cayera de sopetón al suelo.

- ¡Oye idiota fíjate por dónde vas!- gruñó el agraviado volteando.

Sasuke cambió la cara al ver a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo. No tenía pinta de ser una acosadora. El muchacho, convencido por Naruto, había ido a ese lugar. Había aceptado que un poco de distracción de los duros entrenamientos de Judo no les caería mal. Pero se había arrepentido poco rato de llegar, ya que un grupito de chicas de la escuela le había visto y los habían seguido por todos lados no dejándoles divertirse. Harto de todo eso, se había metido sólo a la casa de sustos para despistarlas (Naruto, que era un miedoso, no había querido entrar). Minutos después, Sasuke lograba su cometido ya que cuando salió, aún escuchaba dentro cientos de gritos chillones de las chicas, que perdidas pedían entrara a rescatarlas. ¡Como si él fuera a hacerles caso!

Hinata se incorporó, levantándose por completo y sacudiéndose la basurilla que se le había pegado a su pantalón.

- Go-gomenasai… etto yo…

Cuando la joven levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba se quedó pasmada. Sasuke Uchiha le miraba con una ceja levantada y una mueca.

- Hyuuga Hinata…- dijo con carente emoción.

- Oh, Gomenasai Sasuke-kun.

- Sabes, empiezo a creer que tu deporte favorito es chocar con las personas.

La burla fue evidente en la voz de Sasuke pero de inmediato la frenó que de los ojos de su compañera de clase comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Hinata?

- Yo… perdí a mi hermana… no, no la encuentro.- la voz cargada de desesperación.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, odiaba el papel de ayudante de damisela en problemas, esa caracterización por lo regular era el sello distintivo de Naruto, no de él. Pero no podía dejar de ayudar a Hinata. Después de todo, la muchacha no le caía mal. Era de las pocas que no se alocaba con su presencia, ni parecía verlo como el postre favorito que todas querían comer.

- ¿Donde fue la última vez que la viste?

Hinata le contó lo que había pasado. Sasuke se tragó una sonrisa. Esa hermana menor de Hinata sí que era algo de cuidado. Tan sólo diez años y ya se escapaba.

Ambos deambularon un rato por el lugar buscando a Hanabi. Sasuke se había puesto una gorra, intentando pasar desapercibido entre sus seguidoras. Algunas le miraban por momentos pero, luego de ver quien lo acompañaba, hacían movimientos de negación. Al parecer ninguna parecía reconocerle o tal vez se negaban a pensar que fuera él quien caminaba al lado de la insulsa Hinata Hyuuga. Sea como fuere nadie les molestó.

Los chicos preguntaron a los paseantes y a los dueños del carnaval pero muchísimas niñas con la misma descripción andaban por el sitio. Luego de un buen rato al fin lograron ver a distancia lejana a Hanabi.

- ¡Hanabi-chan!- gritó la joven. Hinata sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

- Ves, te lo dije, tu hermana está bien.

La niña bajaba feliz de la rueda de la fortuna con… Naruto. El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sasuke resopló. ¿Por qué Naruto siempre estaba metido en todos los asuntos? Pero al parecer su compañero se había encontrado a un buen amigo de andanzas. Ambos morenos veía a los otros que se miraban desafiantes y discutían acaloradamente. En un instante los ojos de Hinata y Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como Naruto jalaba a Hanabi consigo hacia la casa de los sustos.

- Admiro a tu hermana, Hinata. El dobe no entra ahí ni aunque le paguen.

- Tal vez Hanabi-chan lo retó.- murmuró casi para sí. Era lo que siempre hacía con ella, pero Hinata nunca caía.

- Es lo más seguro, el dobe nunca dice que no a un desafío, y menos si quien lo hace es una niña pequeña que al parecer tiene más coj-… Sasuke se detuvo al ver que Hinata abría los ojos con espanto.- Digo más agallas que él… Y bien, que esperas, entra a buscarla.

- Eh… no. Yo la esperaré a que salga.- dijo desviando la mirada

- Oye, eso tiene tres salidas distintas. Si no entras por ella la volverás a perder.

- Es que… yo…

Sasuke se giró a mirarla, la chica veía para todos lados excepto hacia él.

- No me dirás que a ti también te da miedo esa estupidez de casa, Hinata.

Ella negó con vehemencia pero un sonrojo brillante, del color de las luces del carrusel, le dijo a Sasuke que mentía.

- Vamos, entraré contigo.

- ¡No! Yo… lo haré sola.- dijo tragando con fuerza. Sasuke ya había hecho bastante ayudándola a buscar y no iba a causarle más molestias.

- Como quieras entonces. - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun.- dijo para luego dirigirse a la entrada, pagar y finalmente adentrarse a la casa.

Sasuke no la perdió de vista.

* * *

Dentro de la casa...

- ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

- ¡Baka, son de plástico!…

Hanabi saltó tomando entre sus manos uno de los tantos murciélagos que, sostenido por uno hilos, volaban sobre sus cabezas.

- Ya-ya lo sa-sabía…- contestó Naruto con una sonrisilla forzada.

- ¡Kuso se me desató una agujeta! Ten detenme esto… - pidió poniéndole a Naruto el objeto en las manos.

El rubio se quedó petrificado, un ojo empezó a temblarle. Una enorme tarántula movía sus ocho patas peludas en la palma de su mano.

- ¡WAA!.- El rubio la aventó lejos, lo más que pudo.

- ¡NOO!... ¡Mi premio de los pececitos!- chilló la chica.

- ¡Qui- quien da una araña como premio! ¡Pu-Puede ser venenosa!

Hanabi rodó los ojos.

- No era de verdad. Le dabas cuerda y movía las patas. Estaba cool y ahora por tu culpa se ha de haber roto.- dijo mientras corría entre los pasillos hacia el lugar en donde se había estrellado el juguete.- ¡Mira baka! Lo hiciste pedazos. ¡Promete que me compraras otra!

- Hai…- dijo Naruto

El rubio hacía un puchero mientras miraba su rana monedero casi vacía, comenzaba a odiar en sus adentros a los fabricantes de semejantes "juguetitos"

- !MUAJAJAJAJA! –aulló una horrible bruja-arpía que aparecía de improviso a su lado. - ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- se oyó no muy lejos el grito de una mujer.

Naruto se quedó de piedra, su piel ganaba un tono azuloso rápidamente.

- ¡Oh por favor! Eso no me asusta ni a mí.- dijo Hanabi mirando el maniquí de bruja que había brotado de la pared.- Todo esto está bien falso, ¿No, Naruto?

- Q-que di-dices, Hi-Hinata-chibi-chan…- el rubio le sujetaba del brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Oye eso duele! Y ya deja de decirme así, baka. Ya te he dicho mil veces que me llamo Hanabi.

- Hai-hai, Ha-Habibi…

Hanabi bufó, Naruto era bastante malo para los nombres, por decima vez en la noche, decía mal el suyo.

- ¡HANABI!- gritó la niña.

- ¡WAAA! ¡¿Por qué gritas de esa forma? ¡¿Qué quieres matarme!- se quejó todo asustado. Alguien tras él le tocaba la espalda.

-¡QUE ME LLAMO HANABI, Baka!

Detrás de Naruto alguien insistía en llamar su atención.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera, que estoy hablando con Hanami! - dijo Naruto quitándose la mano, ahora en su hombro. El rubio se quedó helado cuando entre sus dedos sintió otros cinco formado sólo por puros huesos fríos.

- E-Es la… ¡La muerte! –señaló Hanabi con cara de horror.

Naruto salió corriendo despavorido mientras la Hyuuga menor se doblaba de la risa. Ese Naruto le parecía tan divertido.

* * *

En unos de los pasillos...

- ¿Ha-Hanabi-chan?... ¿Do-Donde estás?

Aterrada, Hinata caminaba entre los pasillos lúgubres del sitio. Las telarañas se le pegaban al rostro, y uno que otro murciélago horrible revoloteaba sobre de ella. La muchacha trataba de ignorarlos, de pensar que eran falsos, pero cuando se acercaban a ella emitiendo esos chillidos tan agudos, se preguntó si de verdad lo serían.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Hinata pegó un brinco y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el torso de un hombre desfigurado con cuchillo en mano salía expulsado por una ventana.

Sin pensar en si era falso o no, Hinata salió corriendo como posesa. De pronto se paró en seco cuando en uno de los pasillos de enfrente miraba a un chico pasar despavorido corriendo a todo lo que daba perseguido por una calavera, segundos después, una niña de cabello largo, con un murciélago en sus manos, seguía a la calavera y al muchacho.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan?

La chica se adentró más caminando con cuidado, la neblina que había le molestaba los ojos. Sus manos tanteaban el estrecho pasillo. Hinata hizo una mueca al sentir algo pegajoso adherirsele en los dedos, abrió sus orbes blancos a todo lo que daban intentando ver que era cuando de pronto:

- ¡BUUU! – la sujetaron con fuerza por los hombros. Todo se hizo negro.

Antes de que ella cayera al suelo desvanecida, Sasuke se apresuró a sujetarla.

- No que no te asustabas, Hinata.- dijo con algo de burla.

Pero mientras la sostenía, él también se asustó. No creía que fuera por el ambiente oscuro que al tener a la inocente Hinata Hyuuga acunada entre sus brazos el corazón le latiera tan afanosamente.

- ¡Kuso Uchiha!- se regañó.

Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse si la chica en sus brazos no sería una especie de hechicera o algo así. Porque decididamente se sentía envuelto en un encantamiento mágico al tenerla tan cerca. O era eso o por qué de pronto le estaba gustando la forma que olía, el semblante que tenía su rostro con los ojos cerrados y la forma en que se veían sus labios.

- Decididamente tú y yo debemos hablar más, Hinata…

Sasuke caminó unos metros, luego vio que ella movía la cabeza, empezaba a despertar. Hinata parpadeó, alguien la cargaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba. Se revolvió entre los brazos masculinos intentando zafarse.

- Entiendo eso como que ya estás bien, ¿no?-dijo él poniéndola en el suelo.

- Yo… ¿Qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste.

- ¡Oh!

La cara de Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

- Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

- Pe-pero Hanabi-chan…

- Estoy seguro que Naruto no la dejara sola. Te buscaran, o la llevará a tu casa.

- ¿Lo crees, Sasuke-kun?- dijo no muy convencida del argumento.

- Claro que sí, el dobe es del tipo "caballero encantado" que ayuda a la "hermosa princesa".

- Ti-tienes razón…- era una de las cosas que más le agradaban a Hinata de su amigo rubio.- Pe-pero Sa-Sasuke-kun también me ayudó… - susurró.

- Humph… yo estoy muy lejos de ser un caballero encantado, Hinata.

- Y yo de ser una prin-princesa…- dijo queriendo solidarizarse con su compañero.

- Tienes razón.- aceptó Sasuke.

Hinata le miró con una mueca, sí, Sasuke no era un dechado de galantería pero por lo menos debería tener un poco de tacto al hablar.

- Tal vez no seas una princesa, Hinata pero… hermosa, sí eres.- dijo mirándola de reojo.

Hinata hipó y su cara se puso de mil colores. ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba halagándola?

- Yo… Arigato.- dijo con una sonrisa, jugando con sus dedos. Sasuke encogió los hombros.

- Sólo digo lo que pienso… Miedosa. – sonrió al decir lo último. Hinata se volvió a poner como un cardenal.

Caminaron en sliencio, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la salida. Afuera no muy lejos de la casa de los sustos, en una banquita, Naruto y Hanabi comían un helado. Hinata se acercó a su hermana.

- ¡Hina-chan al fin apareces! ¡Estuve buscándote como loca!- Hinata contrajo la cara, iba reclamarle cuando su hermana habló de nuevo.- Nee-san, ¿Quién es él? - dijo señalando a Sasuke.

- E-Es Sasuke-kun, un... amigo de la escuela…

- Konichiwa…- saludó Sasuke.

- Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun, por cierto, linda gorra.

Sasuke amagó una sonrisa.

- El teme es mi amigo también, Hanabi-chan…- comentó el rubio.

- Espero no sea tan miedoso como tú…- soltó la chiquilla.

- ¡Oye! –se quejó el rubio.- No soy miedoso… sólo algo nerviosón…

- TSK, claro, sí tú lo dices, dobe…- se burló Sasuke, Hanabi sonreía.

- Hanabi-chan, es hora de irnos…

- Pero Nee-san a penas son las ocho… Un último juego y nos vamos, ¿Sí? Anda Nee-san…

- Sí Hinata un último juego y ya, anda, anda, di que sí…- insistió Naruto quien veía a Hanabi como una buena compañera de diversión (a excepción, claro, de su gusto por las cosas macabras).

- Pues, Yo… - ambos miraban con ojillos brillantes a la morena. Hinata suspiró resignada-... Está bien.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Hanabi.

- ¡Eso es Hinata, ttebayo! – Naruto la zarandeaba en un abrazo. A un lado suyo, Sasuke no pareció ver con buenos ojos ese gesto.

- ¿Y a cual juego subirán? – preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo con a Naruto.

El rubio y Hanabi barajeaban en su mente a cual juego sería bueno subir.

- ¡SILLAS VOLADORAS!- gritaron ambos.

- Nee-san deberías subir tú también.- Hinata puso cara de espanto.- Para que recuerdes tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Cumpleaños? – dijo Naruto.

- Hoy es cumpleaños de Hinata-chan… ¡Quince! – soltó emocionada Hanabi.

- ¡Omedetou Hinata! –le felicitó Naruto abrazándola de nuevo.

- Si no se van ahora se hará más tarde.- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo de nuevo a Naruto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la gran máquina que sostenía en sus enormes brazos de hierro unas sillas suspendidas en el aire. Ambos morenos vieron como el par subía feliz a una de las sillas con lugares para dos personas. Las sonrisas de Naruto y Hanabi destellaban. El joven que manejaba el juego lo encendió y Hanabi y Naruto gritaron de felicidad.

- ¿Por qué no subiste con ellos?- quiso saber Sasuke.

- Yo… Los juegos mecánicos no-no me gustan mucho que digamos…

- ¿Te dan miedo? – Hinata enrojeció. Sasuke torció una sonrisa. – Imaginé que sería algo así.

De pronto sin que Hinata lo hubiera pensado, Sasuke la tomaba de la mano, conduciéndola entre la gente. El chico se detuvo justo enfrente de la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna.

- Subamos

- Pe-pero…

- Anda Hinata. Tu hermana tiene razón, tu cumpleaños quince debe tener algo digno de recordar.

Aunque Hinata ya creía que el solo hecho de que lo estuviera pasando con Sasuke Uchiha era en sí un acontecimiento que recordaría para siempre.

- Vamos…- dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano para que lo acompañara.

Hinata tragó con fuerza pero la aceptó.

Y aunque al otro día cuando la festejaron en su casa, la pasó bien con su padre, su primo Neji y su ocurrente hermana, nada había sido en su vida tan emocionante como la noche anterior cuando presa de pánico se había abrazado de Sasuke los diez minutos que había durado el girar de la rueda. Exaltándose aún más cuando Sasuke la abrazaba con la misma fuerza mientras le besaba la mejilla y le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños.

_"-Omedetou, Miedosa!" _El corazón de Hinata saltaba tan sólo de memorizarlo de nuevo junto a ella, con su olor de menta fresca y sus labios que sonreían.

Desde entonces le gustaban los carnavales. Más si cuando llegaban a Konoha, su novio Sasuke Uchiha le acompañaba y subía a los juegos con ella.

* * *

Dano, querida mía, Te quiero. *_* Es tu cumple y yo pido... ¡Fiesta en la playa! ¡Sí! XD

Espero que la pases super duper cool, mi pequeña. Muchísimas Felicidades, muchos besos y abrazos desde el Puerto Jarocho.


End file.
